


If I didn't have you

by AnonymousWriter_A



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3 times, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is in a mood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Malec, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet, cute fluff, grumpy!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Magnus is de only one who can truly cheer up Alec.1. Alec is in a bad mood2. Magnus to the rescue3. Baby, come here





	If I didn't have you

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and decided to write it. Hope you'll enjoy xx

**1\. Alec is in a bad mood**

Magnus was seated on the couch busy with some potion for a client, when he heard keys turning in the lock. That always meant Alec was home, a smile escaped his lips. But it turned into a frown really quick when said shadowhunter came storming in the apartment. Muttering, complaining and grumbling under his breath. He angrily took off his jacket and started unlacing his boots.

“Stupid Jace, stupid Clary, stupid Clave.” He grumbled. When his jacket was off, his shoes were off and his gear lay next to the door, he stormed off to the bathroom, without as much as a glance towards Magnus. Magnus sighed, what did they do to his precious shadowhunter now? Alec always ran off or locked himself in another room when he was angry, because he didn’t want to upset Magnus. He didn’t want to take out his anger on Magnus. Magnus thought it was a sweet gesture, but if something was bothering Alec, he wanted to know.

After a few minutes he still hadn’t heard from Alec, so he decided to call Izzy.

“Hey, Magnus, How are you?”

“I’m fine, but my boyfriend is a bit in a bad mood right now, care to fill me in sweetheart?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah i thought so when he left. Jace and Clary went rogue again and didn’t tell me or Alec. The mission blew up and the Clave found out. And as head of the institute…”

“They blamed my darling Alexander,” Magnus finished.

“Jup, And now Alec is really pissed at them and gave them chores to do for the next month,” she giggled.

“But yeah that is probably why he is angry. I’m sorry that you have to suffer. If my dear big brother is giving you a hard time just call me, then I’ll talk to him.”

“Oh, it’s not that. Alec never takes it out on me, he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings,” Magnus admitted.

“Awwww, you guys are so sweet. He always hurts my feelings when he is in a bad mood.” Magnus chuckled at Izzy’s words. He knew his Alec cared deeply for him.

“Well thanks for filling me in, my dear. I’ll talk to you later.” “See you later, Magnus, Good luck.”

He shut his phone off, finished his potion and walked towards their bedroom. It was really quiet. He quietly knocked three times,

“Alec, are you okay?” he said softly. Alec just grumbled.

“Can I come in, darling?” If Magnus hadn’t paid attention he wouldn’t have heard his quiet answer. Magnus opened the creaking door very slowly. And there he was his adorable, angry and annoyed boyfriend laying on the bed, face first. Magnus bit his bottom lip to keep him from chuckling at the sight, and he tells me that I’m dramatic, Magnus thought. Alec felt the bed dip and looked slowly at his boyfriend who was now sitting next to him.

“Hi,” Alec breathed.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Magnus began twirling with Alec’s hair and caressing his scalp, his boyfriend always loved this.

“So, I got off the phone with Isabelle and she told me what happened.” Alec made some type of noise and snuggled back into the pillow, his eyes closing.

“I’m sorry baby, the Clave should not be taking Clary and Blondie’s mistakes out on you. That is not fair.” Alec sighed, took a deep breath and rolled on his side , while Magnus was still playing with Alec’s hair.

“That’s not even what I’m mad about, Mags. It was a terrible and very dangerous mission. They could both have been dead and they didn’t even consult or talk to me about it. I had to hear it from my father, who was just a bunch of sunshine today. Uggghhh.”

“Hey, you know you can talk to me,” Magnus voice was softer than Alec had ever heard.

“I know, but it’s just. I know how I can be when I’m angry and I don’t want to upset you.” Alec softly said eyes locking with Magnus’. Magnus smiled sweetly and moved his hand to cup Alec’s face and stroke his cheek.

“Darling, I can take a few hits I’m not made of glass. I’m the High warlock of Brooklyn, I did do something to deserve that title,” Magnus joked. “Maybe I can help you relax and calm down.” Magnus said teasingly.

“You always do and you already know it.” Magnus smiled at that.

“I’ve just been so pissed, I feel like Jace doesn’t trust me anymore since Clary arrived and we’re supposed to be parabatai. That really hurts, because I’m always willing to help him.” Alec said sadly.

“I’m sure Jace knows that, I think he doesn’t want you to get involved, as to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection.” Alec argued.

“I think he doesn’t want you to jeopardize your job for a mission that is not even approved.” Magnus said honestly.

“Why are you on his side?” Alec grumbled.

“I just think Jace does things that he thinks are right and he doesn’t want to hurt you or Izzy. And just so you know I will always be on your side, darling”

“You may have a point there,” Alec smiled.

 After they’ve talked for a while they were both laying next to eachother on the bed. “Well I do feel better now that I got everything out.”

“I know everyone always does. Look, what do you say we go tot he living room get some blankets out, make some hot chocolate, make out a little and watch a movie until we fall asleep. And if there are still things you want to talk about, you always can.” Alec whole face lit up in a smile. “Yes, please.”

Moments later they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, while neither of them really payed attention to it. Alec smiled dopily and lovingly at Magnus. He gently traced Magnus’ cheekbones with his fingers. He silently breathed out “I love you.” Magnus’ eyes grew wide and he stared back at Alec who looked adorable by the way. Alec suddenly realised what he had said.

“I mean…. You don’t have to.. feel the same… you don’t have to say…” Magnus stopped him right there.

“I love you too, my big, cuddly , grumpy shadowhunter.” Magnus leaned in and brushed his lips against Alec’s. The kiss grew passionate very quickly and in a matter of seconds Magnus was straddling Alec while sucking on his lips. Alec picked Magnus up and started walking towards the bedroom. “Where are we going?” asked the warlock.

“I thought maybe you could help me relax,” the shadowhunter teased.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Magnus teased back winking at Alec.

“I love you, Mags.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

 

**2. Magnus to the rescue**

Izzy and Jace had been hiding from Alec all afternoon, he wasn’t really a great brother to be around whenever he was in a bad mood. They knew he could be angry or grumpy, but they never experienced it like this. Normally in a situation like this, they would call up Magnus just so that he could calm down their brother. Or at least brighten up his mood. Adorable right? Unfortunately Magnus has been away for a client the last two weeks, so that didn’t really help Alec’s mood. They knew Alec missed Magnus, because he told them all the damn time, but Magnus was the only one who could calm Alec down when he was like this.

He had been a complete ass in the morning to Izzy and Jace, he yelled at both of them for no apparent reason. Guess it is true what they say, you get angry at those who you love the most. But he never really got mad at Magnus, at least not for a nonexisting reason. In the morning while training he had cut off Jace  twenty times and snarled at both of them. The worst thing was, they didn’t even know why, because he wouldn’t tell them. Maybe it was personal, but he knew he could always count on Jace and Izzy. He was just so grumpy today.

 “Okay, what is going on with Alec?” Jace sighed.

“I really don’t know, should I go talk to him?” Izzy asked.

“Maybe, but do you want to sacrifice yourself for us? I think we should just call Magnus, to try and figure out what to do.”

“Okay I’ll call him.” Izzy said already dialing the number.

“My dear Isabelle, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Your boyfriend is being a dick, come help us please,” Izzy pleaded.

“Oh dear, what is it now?”Magnus sighed. “We don’t know because he won’t tell us.” Jace explained.

“Lucky for you I was just on my way home,”

“Really? I thought you were still busy with a client?” Izzy asked.

“No, I’m just finished, see you in about 30 seconds.” With that Magnus hung up.

 “Okay so where is my grumpy shadowhunter?” Magnus walked into the room looking gorgeous as always. He wore tight black pants and this wonderful bordeau red jacket.

“Magnus you’re finally here,” Izzy cheered and gave him a quick hug.

“I believe he is in the training room, good luck,” Jace grumbled.

“Thanks blondie.”

Magnus walked into the training room while Jace and Izzy were standing further away looking at them from a distance. Alec was working on the punching bag when he heard footsteps coming closer, who was disturbing him now? When he turned around he saw that it was his boyfriend in all his glory. A smile spread wide across Alec’s face.

“Hello Alexander.”

“Mags!” Alec exclaimed. He walked over to Magnus and hugged him tight against his chest.

“I missed you so much Mags.”

“Darling, I missed you too.” Magnus pulled away from the hug to look into his shadowhunter’s eyes. He cupped his face with his right hand and rubbed circles on the boys cheek while his other was on Alec’s waist. Alec smiled so bright and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. The kiss was slow and sweet, Alec tried to pour as much of his love into the kiss. The kiss showed just how much they missed eachother. After a while Alec tried to deepen the kiss, but he was interrupted by his siblings.

“Uh uhmm,” Jace coughed. They both pulled away and turned around to see the two standing there.

“ughhh,” Magnus grumbled. Magnus turned around and Alec hugged his back. He simply layed his head on one of Magnus’ shoulders and his arm were circling Magnus’ waist. Alec knew Magnus liked it when he did these things publicly for everyone to see.

 “Alec, why is it than whenever Magnus comes your whole mood has gone. While with us you do nothing but bitch to us.” Jace asked.

“Because I love him,” Alec answered simply.

“Damn right, you do, I love you too,” Magnus said while intertwining his fingers with Alec’s. He kissed Magnus’ cheek a few times so that he would make the warlock smile. Magnus moved his head to the side and pursed his lips, Alec gave them a quick peck and focused back on the conversation.

“Don’t you love us?” Jace said dramatically trying to seem hurt.

“Jace is right Alec, I need an apology right now. You’ve been an incredible ass to us today.”

“You have an incredible ass,” Magnus murmered into Alec’s ear. Alec chuckled a bit while his cheeks reddened. Jace tried to look disgusted, but his parabatai was happy again and that was all that mattered. Izzy though was still looking mad at Alec.

“Darling, I think you owe them an apology,” Magnus said while looking at Alec.

“I’m sorry about my behaviour towards you two, there just was some stuff I had to deal with and it wasn’t going so well. And I was missing Magnus.” Magnus gave him a quick kiss, because he had been missing Alec too.

“Big brother, you know you can always consult us about anything, so please do the next time your having a problem, okay?”

“Thanks Iz and I will, but right now I’m taking my man home,” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and started heading to the door.

“Bye, I’m gonna get some now” Magnus teased.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed. Magnus ran back to Alec who was already by the door. Both siblings shook their heads,

“Who would have thought that our Alec would be in such a domesticated relationship.” Jace said.

“I did not, for starters, but I am extremely happy for him,” Izzy smiled.

 

**3\. Baby come here**

Magnus was cooking dinner for him and Alec when he heard the frontdoor open. Walking in was Alec, his shadowhunter.

“Magnus?” Alec called out.

“In the kitchen, darling.” Magnus heard footsteps coming closer, then the sound stops and he looked over at the door. Alec leaned against de doorframe and was clearly exhausted.

“Hi” Alec said quietly.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Magnus smiles. “Tiring day?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah you could say that,” Alec sighed.

“What happened?” Magnus voice was full of worry.

“A Clave envoy came to visit the institute, trying to figure out if I can do my job,” Alec said annoyed.

“And…..?” Magnus asked.

“They send out one who was extremely homophobic and racist, and let’s just say I had one of the worst days,” Alec put his head in his hands and sighed desperately. Magnus turned the oven and the stove off and turned to Alec.

“Baby, come here,” Magnus opened his arms to Alec, gesturing for Alec to come closer. Alec sighed and practically ran into Magnus’ arms.

 They hugged eachother really tight and Alec never wanted to let go. Snuggling into Magnus’ shoulder leaving kisses there. It was a really bad day today. “I love you” Alec quietly said.

“Darling, it will be fine.”

“How can you know that Magnus?” Alec started to sob into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Oh baby, it’s alright I’m here,” Magnus said reasurringly stroking Alec’s hair in the process. Alec just hugged Magnus tighter and tighter.

“Darling, I can’t breath.” Alec released Magnus.

“Sorry,” Alec says guiltily. Magnus chuckled.

“Let’s move to the couch, okay?” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and walked over to the living room and sat down with Alec.

 “Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Alec snuggled closer to Magnus so that his head was resting on Magnus’ shoulder and chest, while Magnus played with his hair.

“This morning when I reached the institute very early, the Clave envoy was already waiting for me. She gave me a hard time because I came through the front door and didn’t sleep at the institute. I explained our situation and I told her that I want to spend time with my boyfriend.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek without saying a word. “She apparently didn’t know I was gay and was ‘schocked’ by the news. Fucking bitch. But then evaluation started. Everything was alright and I really worked hard to show the Clave that I’m perfectly capable. So it had to be perfect, a few things were a little off. She wrote that in her stupid little notebook, which pissed me off. So everything was great and in good shape, the shadowhunters were well trained and good informed. But then…” Alec took a deep breath and looked at Magnus for a moment. He leaned in and gave Magnus a quick peck. “Sorry, haven’t got to do that yet this evening.” Magnus smiled at him and Alec swore that his life turned a little brighter. “But then Luke, Simon and Raphael walked in. She looked really confused as to why they were there. I explained the cabinet meetings to her, she fucking laughed in my face. I was getting really annoyed at this point, but I kept my mouth shut. She told me that it was a waste of time and blah blah. All that shit about downworlders being downworlders that Aldertree said to me. She said that downworlders  especially warlocks shouldn’t be in the institute, because of them being half demon or not in control of their urges. So Simon, stupid face that he is said, why not? Magnus is here all the time”

“Oh gosh,” Magnus said still stroking Alec’s hair encouraging him to continue.

 “Sure you want to hear this?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” the warlock said. 

“She got incredibly defenisive and said some horrible things, once she figured out we were dating. So I was getting furious, of course, because she talked about you. I almost snapped, but not yet. Until she said and I quote “Well mr. Lightwood everything looks fine, but I will be reporting to the Clave about this Cabinet meeting and your relations with that disgusting, vile and atrocious warlock.” Alec looked up at Magnus with tears in his eyes. Magnus looked at him and wiped away his tears.

“Alexander, it’s okay, unless you feel that way about me.”

“Of course not, you’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever met. You’re kind, sweet, tender, loving, warm hearted, gorgeous, supportive, loyal, magnificent (duh!), and joyful. Just to name a few. If you want all the reasons why I love you, we will be here a few hours.” Magnus smiled bright and leaned down. Kissing Alec slowly with so much love. When they broke away Alec continued the story.

“She hit a sore spot so I got furious. Like really furious. I told her that she came te evaluate the institute not my personal relationships or me as a person. That she should shove her fucking notebook up her ass, if she ever disrespected you again in any way. I told her that she had been a bitch to me that whole fucking day, and that I was not going to let someone walk all over me. And lastly I told her to get a fucking life as I was heading off to mine, and then I walked out.” Magnus chuckled.

“All in all, I don’t think I will be receiving a great evaluation.”

“My big and strong shadowhunter, defending my honour.” Magnus giggled.

“She shouldn’t have said things about you, I couldn’t handle it. You can joke about my sexuality or me as a person, but if you say one bad thing about my man, you are dead.” Magnus shook his head fondly and grabbed Alec’s face in his hands. He started peppering him with kisses, his cheeks, nose, eyes and lastly his lips.

“I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, like crazy.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Much better, thank you Magnus for listening to me.” Magnus stood up and took Alec’s hand in his.

“Come on big boy, you’re going to get your reward,” Magnus teased.

“What about dinner?” asked Alec.

“Dinner can wait, first dessert.” With that Magnus winked and walked towards the bedroom with Alec right behind him.


End file.
